1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector connecting structure for attaching a door trim panel to an inner door panel and engaging a male connector with a female connector with ease by virtue of a lever.
2. Related Art
FIG. 6 shows a conventional connector connecting structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-83645.
In this structure, a male connector 41 can be easily engaged with a female connector 42 by virtue of a lever 43. A pair of following pins 44 protrude from the male connector 41. The female connector 42 has guide slots 45 for receiving the following pins 44, and a supporting shaft 46 for supporting the lever 43. The lever 43 has bearing holes 47 for bearing the supporting shaft 46, and slide slots 48 for receiving the following pins 44.
The supporting shaft 46 is engaged with the bearing holes 47 so that the lever 43 is pivotally held by the female connector 42. The male connector 41 is initially engaged with the female connector 42, so that the following pins 44 can be engaged with the guide slots 45 and the slide slots 48. The lever 43 is pressed forward (toward the male connector) so as to push the following pins 44 into the slide slots 48 and move them along the guide slots 45. By doing so, the male and female connectors 41 and 42 are engaged with each other.
In the conventional structure, however, the operator needs to hold the male connector 41 and the female connector 42 with both hands during the engagement operation. Especially when one of the connectors 41 and 42 is connected to a large member such as a door trim panel 2 or a door inner panel 1 of an automobile as shown in FIG. 7, the operator has to engage the connectors blindly through service holes 49. This results in poor efficiency in the engagement operation.
In FIG. 7, a wire harness 50 is provided inside the door inner panel 1. One end of the wire harness 50 is connected to a connector 52 via a grommet 51. The connector 52 is connected to an electrical connection box 54 on the side of the main body 53. The other end of the wire harness 50 is connected to a switch unit 55 on the side of the door trim panel 2. Switches 56 on the switch unit 55 are pressed so as to open and close a power window, and to move rearview mirrors.